Stop Snoring or I'll Pluck Your Nose Hairs!
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: Sakura! you better have a good reason why your shoving tweezers up my nose!" "Y-you wouldn't stop snoring." "So you decided to assault me with tweezers!" "Ino said that if I pulled your nose hairs out while you were sleeping you'd stop snoring!" R


_Summary: "I don't think that's a good idea Ino." "Trust me, once you pull all the hairs out of his nose while he sleeps, he'll never snore again." Sasuke was in for a surprise that night. R&R_

**Stop Snoring or I'll pluck out your nose hairs!**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered out to the man she was cuddled up against beside her. The room was dark and outside the stars were shinning brightly in the sky, twinkling every now and again. She watched her boyfriend carefully, waiting for a reply. Her brow twitched slightly as he inhaled through his nose fast, causing a nose to erupt. She groaned.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whined, trying to pull his arms from around her small frame. It was two in the morning and she could not sleep at all. His constant loud snoring was keeping her awake. She continued to struggle against his hold, but he only seemed to draw her closer.

"Hmm, stop moving." He replied groggily, showing he had just awoken slightly. Sakura huffed out a breath of air and crossed her arms over his.

"Only if you stop snoring!" She countered.

"I don't snore. Shut up and sleep." He murmured out while pushing his head off the pillow and burying it into the soft flesh of her neck. His arms tightened around her and held her as close as he could.

"Yes you do. And I can't sleep because of it! You just get louder and louder every night!" She complained, pouting slightly, even though he couldn't see her.

"Hn." Was his only reply, indicating he wasn't listening to her, just answering for her amusement. Sakura sighed as she gave up and tried to sleep. She was almost there until a noise erupted from the man beside her again.

"Ugh!" She groaned while hitting herself in the forehead with her hand.

----

"Sakura, are you feeling alright? You look kinda..."

"Tired? Yea, that's cause I am." She finished her friends statement, then stared back down at the cup in front of her. She and Ino were in a small cafe that was just down the rode from the hospital Sakura worked at. She was on break and Ino had offered to accompany her for lunch. Now they were seated at a two person table, with one cup of coffee in front of each girl.

"Ohh, was Sasuke a little dominant last night?" Ino smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura snorted while sturring the cup of coffee before her with a spoon.

"I wish, I might have gotten at least an few hours of sleep last night if that was what took place." She mumbled with a sigh. Ino rose an eyebrow.

"okay, so if you two weren't playing naughty, what else would have kept you up all night?" She asked curiously, eyeing her best friend. Sakura groaned and threw her head back, while rubbing her eyes.

"He snores, Ino!" She whined. "He snores really bad!" Ino stared at her best friend in shock, but then started to laugh full heartedly. Sakura's head shot back up as she glared at her friend. "It's not funny Ino!" She scowled while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, but it is Sakura! Don't you know how to cure someone of snoring?" She asked as a fit of giggles over took her again. Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"No, how?"

"You pull his nose hairs out, silly." She told the girl before her while rolling her eyes. "Just do it, you'll see."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ino."

"Trust me, once you pull all the hairs out of his nose while he sleeps, he'll never snore again." She replied with a smirk on her face.

---

Sakura sighed as she looked at the tweezers in between her thumb and pointer finger one last time before stuffing them into the night stand on her side of the bed. She wasn't so sure about this, but if it got him to stop snoring, so be it.

"Sakura, I'm home." Sasuke's voice rang out as the front door opened and shut. Sakura jumped slightly but then made her way out of their bed room.

"Oh um, Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" She greeted while running down the stairs and into his open arms. He smirked and kissed the top of her head before drawing back.

Sakura led him into the kitchen where the dinner she had prepared was waiting for them. They ate in silence and then cleaned up, talking about there day here and there. When it was time for bed, they both headed up to their room, Sakura's stomach feeling a bit uneasy. When they climbed into bed, Sasuke pulled her into his warm arms and held her close.

"Good-night, Sasuke-kun." She whispered out while closing her eyes.

"Hn." He murmured out, pulling her closer.

Two hours pasted and Sakura had been asleep until that annoying noise started up again. Her eyes squinted open slightly as a groan escaped her mouth. He was snoring again!

"Sasuke-kun!" She whispered out to him, trying to wake him as she did most nights, but he didn't budge. She sighed heavily before reaching for the nightstand draw and pulling it open with a small squeak. She then placed her hand inside, feeling around until her skin came into contact with the cool metal tweezers. She pulled them out then looked at them.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered to herself, pulling out of her lovers hold. He didn't hold her back as he usually did and she was happy about that. She slowly climbed on top of him so she was sitting on his stomach. She placed the tweezers in front of the opening of his left nostril and began to push it in slowly. She held her breath as she pushed to sides together and then yanked. Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he bolted up right, his hands covering his nose.

"What the fu-Sakura!" He hissed as he glared down at the girl who was now on the floor, tweezers next to her. She smiled nervously while scratching to back of her neck.

"Sakura! you better have a good reason why your shoving tweezers up my nose!" He yelled while gritting his teeth. A shiver went down Sakura's back as she stood from the floor and giggled nervously.

"Y-you wouldn't stop snoring." She told him in a murmur. She watched his eyebrow twitch.

"So you decided to assault me with tweezers!" He screamed at her. Sakura flinched.

"Ino said that if I pulled your nose hairs out while you were sleeping you'd stop snoring!" She told him, while shrugging her shoulders.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"It might work though!" Sakura protested.

"Well why don't you get your little butt over here and let me shove tweezers up your nose! It hurts like shit!" He hissed.

"I-I'm sorry! I haven't slept in days! I was desperate!" She told him as her lower lip began to tremble. Sasuke glared at her for a moment, but then his eyes softened.

"Come here." He told her while holding his arms out. She didn't waste anytime to jump into his arms and nuzzle her face in his neck. Sasuke ran his fingers through her smooth pink locks while kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Sakura."


End file.
